rctfandomcom-20200223-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon:Ride Exchange/DisneyWizard
[[RollerCoaster Tycoon:Ride Exchange/DisneyWizard|'Adventures']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']] Please enjoy this Ride Exchange from DisneyWizard (Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ)) of coasters, attractions, voyages, cruises and adventures by DisneyWizard! (sorry, no rides here. (that's a Disney joke.)) All my track offerings are only from the original RollerCoaster Tycoon & expansion packs - Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and Loopy Landscapes. Featured track layout designs Antares My favorite build of all time: Antares (Wooden Looping Roller Coaster) Tiny footprint, high excitement, low cost, crash-proof. Originally built around the underground entrance in the sloping side of Crater Lake (I'm not the first to do that!) it features a walkway through the center of the coaster and through the loop which is useful to access the top-level station and room on the path for a snack booth (or vomitorium) inside the coaster, halfway up, through the bottom of the loop. When a main path is routed this way it increases interest to ride and pumps the coaster excitement score. It's crash proof because it rolls out of the high station into the loop, features a chain at the top of each hump so it will never roll back and it can't fail the station brakes because the lift hill is the approach to the station, it just climbs the lift at the end until it has run out of speed and continues into the station at 5mph. If this were built in real life it would be very efficient to operate. The access path can climb entirely within to the queue and station which can be folded over the top - containing the entire attraction and services within the rectangular footprint. build at [[Crater Lake] either study the design and excavate as you build or kill the entrance path momentarily and excavate the footprint, build from the saved file, then reconstruct the path. The former is worth more excitement than the latter because of it's subterranean tunnels.] When built on flat land, each end has open space to put a tower attraction up and out the top. See pictures for path opportunity details and tower placement. * *Excitement: 7.02 *Intensity: 8.40 *Nausea: 4.58 Antares achieves what rating? 5 - Great 4 - Good 3 - OK 2 - Bad 1 - Terrible Antares Racer The same design as Antares, built as one coaster in twin reflection with twin adjacent stations for dual launch. Although now limited to four trains, that also lends to safety as each track side has only one train at a time traveling while the other is in station. To facilitate construction as one build, the track swaps sides at the end, which also makes it very easy to give departing guests the immediate opportunity to try the other side (which they frequently decide to do) by placing the entrance path marquee directly across from the exit. For access paths, stations configuration and incorporating tower attractions suggestions study the pictures of both versions dual and single. * *Excitement: 8.43 *Intensity: 9.53 *Nausea: 5.45 Antares Racer achieves what rating? 5 - Great 4 - Good 3 - OK 2 - Bad 1 - Terrible Air Powered Coaster]] Jump Start A great inexpensive money making coaster to start if you have Loopy Landscapes Air Powered Coaster available. Crash Conditions Make sure to test first, slowly and carefully to sneak up on the launch speed to avoid crashes. Highest thrill is achieved when the first half of the train curves over the top. Epic fail is at the point of no return when more than half of the train tops the curve. Originally named "Spigot" and designed to launch red men into the parking lot for an expensive one time use. * *Excitement: 7.98 *Intensity: 7.92 *Nausea: 6.39 Jump Start achieves what rating? 5 - Great 4 - Good 3 - OK 2 - Bad 1 - Terrible [[]] A great inexpensive money making coaster to start if you have Hyper Coaster available. Make sure to test first, slowly and carefully sneak up on the launch speed. Originally named "Spigot" and designed to launch red men into the parking lot for an expensive one time use. * *Excitement: *Intensity: *Nausea: * achieves what rating? 5 - Great 4 - Good 3 - OK 2 - Bad 1 - Terrible General Info Track design data: Compatibility: Any game, or incompatibility with named version. Research: Count of R&D rounds to wait for availability. Excitement Score (will vary based on location and scenery "in situ"). Intensity Score Nausea Score Research: Invest in R&D until this level is developed. Stall Conditions (may include *): The conditions under which a train could fail to complete the circuit. Crash Conditions (may include †, ‡): The conditions under which a ride could crash. Other Notes: Any other pertinent information. Disclaimer for my own insurance: *: Indicates that stall conditions have not been tested for all car number combinations. †: Indicates that otherwise nonexistent crash conditions may depend on stall conditions. ‡: Indicates no crash conditions observed. Important: While trying to implement one of these track designs, you might get one of three terrain error messages: *Can't position this here… *Can't build this here: too high for supports! *Can't build this here: too high! If you should see one of these error messages, adjust the cause. Here is how: Download the scenario file that corresponds to the park in which it was first built then study the terrain. All of those error messages have something to do with the terrain. Observe and take note the high points and low points of the track design and how that interacts with the terrain, and then landscape accordingly, such as: hover the track profile shadow over the land where it should go and then clear away the trees in the way. Also See: [[RollerCoaster Tycoon:Scenario Exchange/DisneyWizard|'Worldwide Parks']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']] *Challenges - Tough to win yet fun to play. *Completed Scenarios - Innovative solution suggestions *Almost There! - One Step to Win! Unlock the next few scenarios by running these hump busters for a game day or two. *Fantasy Parks - My fabrications, tools and TRG Scenario Editor flat landscape, no charge, freebuild developer sandbox. RollerCoaster Tycoon 'Forest Frontiers' 'Dynamite Dunes' 'Leafy Lake' 'Diamond Heights' 'Evergreen Gardens' 'Bumbly Beach' 'Trinity Islands' 'Katie's World' 'Dinky Park' 'Aqua Park' 'Millennium Mines' 'Karts and Coasters' 'Mel's World' 'Mothball Mountain' 'Pacific Pyramids' 'Crumbly Woods' 'Big Pier' 'Lightning Peaks' 'Ivory Towers' 'Rainbow Valley' 'Thunder Rock' 'Mega Park' 'Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions' 'Whispering Cliffs' 'Three Monkeys Park' 'Canary Mines' 'Barony Bridge' 'Funtopia' 'Haunted Harbor' 'Fun Fortress' 'Future World' 'Gentle Glen' 'Jolly Jungle' 'Hydro Hills' 'Sprightly Park' 'Magic Quarters' 'Fruit Farm' 'Butterfly Dam' 'Coaster Canyon' 'Thunderstorm Park' 'Harmonic Hills' 'Roman Village' 'Swamp Cove' 'Adrenaline Heights' 'Utopia Park' 'Rotting Heights' 'Fiasco Forest' 'Pickle Park' 'Giggle Downs' 'Mineral Park' 'Coaster Crazy' 'Urban Park' 'Geoffrey Gardens' 'Loopy Landscapes' 'Iceberg Islands' 'Volcania' 'Arid Heights' 'Razor Rocks' 'Crater Lake' 'Vertigo Views' 'Big Pier 2' 'Dragon's Cove' 'Good Knight Park' 'Wacky Warren' 'Grand Glacier' 'Crazy Craters' 'Dusty Desert' 'Woodworm Park' 'Icarus Park' 'Sunny Swamps' 'Frightmare Hills' 'Thunder Rocks' 'Octagon Park' 'Pleasure Island' 'Icicle Worlds' 'Southern Sands' 'Tiny Towers' 'Nevermore Park' 'Pacifica' 'Urban Jungle' 'Terror Town' 'Megaworld Park' 'Venus Ponds' 'Micro Park' 'Real-Life Parks' 'Alton Towers' 'Heide-Park' 'Blackpool Pleasure Beach' Competitions 'Steel Twister Roller Coaster Competition' 'Go Karts Competition' 'Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster Competition' 'Mine Train Roller Coaster Competition' 'Steel Roller Coaster Competition' 'Bobsled Roller Coaster Competition' 'Inverted Roller Coaster Competition' 'Suspended Roller Coaster Competition' 'Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster Competition' 'Wooden Roller Coaster Competition' 'Steel Mini Roller Coaster Competition' Extras 'Fort Anachronism' 'PC Player (Promotional)' 'PC Gaming World (Promotional)' 'gameplay (Promotional)' Also see: [[RollerCoaster Tycoon:Scenario Exchange/DisneyWizard|'Worldwide Parks']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']] DisneyWizard's Scenario Exchange *Challenges - Tough to win yet fun to play. *Completed Scenarios - Innovative solution suggestions *Almost There! - One Step to Win! Unlock the next few scenarios by running these hump busters for a game day or two. *Fantasy Parks - My fabrications, tools and TRG Scenario Editor flat landscape, no charge, freebuild developer sandbox. Category:Ride Exchange